


Icy Waterfall

by Cybercitizen



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Canon, Cute, F/F, Fingering, Fluff, Humour, Ice Powers, Shenanigans, Smut, Wet & Messy, Wet Clothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-19 01:53:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19347166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cybercitizen/pseuds/Cybercitizen
Summary: To stop Anna causing a scene during a state dinner, Elsa decides to play a prank on her beautiful sister, one with rather... pleasing results. (Elsanna, Canon, Smut)





	Icy Waterfall

Elsa's ice powers were certainly a mysterious thing. On the one hand, Elsa could fully control them now, but on the other, she didn't know what she was truly capable of. From her early childhood, Elsa had been making small flurries of snow to play in, but as she got older, her powers became more and more complex.

The highlight of her powers, in Elsa's mind, was her gorgeous ice dress. A gown known all over the northern kingdoms for its stunning beauty. Elsa was very proud of it, preferring to wear it or at least variations of it instead of normal clothes.

But while Elsa had mastered creating ice clothes for herself, it was the clothing of others that interested Elsa greatly. So when Anna asked Elsa one day if she could make an ice dress for her, the beautiful queen was more than happy to oblige.

Using her magic, she sewed the most beautiful dress she could imagine for her beloved sister and from that moment on, Anna would always be wearing something of Elsa's own design. From casual dresses that made her look like an ice fairy, to the gorgeous gown and veil she wore the day she and Elsa were married, Elsa was glad that her powers had been used to make Anna beautiful.

However, Elsa's favourite item of clothing that she had made for Anna was a set of sexy ice lingerie her beautiful wife wore beneath her clothes. It was of such a revealing and comfortable design that Anna had simply adored to wear. Elsa loved it as well, but not for the fact that she was attracted to Anna in it.

No, Elsa loved it for the fact that it was so easy to remove for when the two sister wives made love in their royal bedchambers. Just a flick of the wrist and Elsa would be able to melt Anna's clothes within an instant. Of course, that wasn't the only time Elsa would be melting Anna's clothes.

It was the evening of another state dinner in Arendelle, a remotely boring affair by the standards of Elsa and Anna, but it was an excuse for the two to wear their best dresses and be able to have a fancy meal in the presence of others.

While Elsa was doing her best to make small talk with the visiting nobles who were dining with her and Anna, the young princess had been having a much more seductive plan in mind. As Elsa was talking, Anna would be using her feminine wiles to try and seduce Elsa.

First, she started to eat a sausage in a rather phallic looking manner, in hopes of reminding Elsa of the times she had sucked her ice dildo. Elsa didn't seem to respond to that. Then Anna decided it would be much better to try and take a more... different approach.

Reaching her hand beneath the table, she moved her palm to directly where Elsa's chair was, which wasn't that far considering the two sisters always sat next to one another during affairs such as this. As her hand moved closer, Anna knew her goal was in sight.

When no one was looking, Anna's hand then gently stroked Elsa's rump, softly feeling and caressing the flesh through Elsa's ice dress. Elsa's eyes widened a bit in surprise and she bit her lip to hold back her gasp. Anna giggled.

Then when Elsa looked over to confront Anna, the princess gave her sister a knowing, loving wink. She silently confessed to her crime and wanted Elsa to herself. That was when Elsa decided to be very mischevious and get her revenge.

She raised her eyebrow, her thoughts turning to the ice clothes under Anna's beautiful pink dress. Within moments, Elsa caused Anna's underwear to melt completely, a rush of icy water filling the area between her thighs.

Anna's eyes widened in surprise and arousal, as her sex became extremely wet from Elsa's actions. She blushed furiously, nervously getting up from her seat. "O-Ooh, sorry about that, I'll just go and clean myself up," she excused, as she walked away.

Elsa snickered from behind her gloved hand, realising she'd certainly put an end of Anna's little game.

Returning to her conversation with the guests of her dinner, Elsa felt a little proud of taking care of Anna like that. Seeing Anna blushing and being so darn adorable always put a smile upon her face. Anna was gone for quite some time, no doubt to relieve herself of the sexual pleasure Elsa had forced upon her.

But a few minutes later, the door to the dining hall opened and Kristoff poked his head through, smiling at Elsa. "Uh, Elsa? I hope I'm not interrupting," he spoke politely. "But your wife is requesting your presence. On a matter most urgently."

"Oh, I see," Elsa accepted, secretly grinning from ear to ear. "I'm sorry ladies and gentlemen. Please excuse me one moment while I see to this little matter."

As Elsa then left the room, she smiled, knowing exactly where Anna was going to be. She made her way through the halls of the castle, soon finding hers and Anna's bedchambers and walking through the door. She wondered how deep in heat Anna must have been.

Elsa got her answer a few moments later, when the slightly wet, but sexually attractive form of Anna suddenly grabbed her from behind, the young princess immediately kissing Elsa's cheek and reaching down to bite her sweet neck.

Moaning, Elsa looked over her shoulder, seeing a very needy Anna clinging to her. "I see you're coping well," Elsa whispered, smirking.

"You were very naughty there, my queen," Anna cooed, her eyes wide with lust as she kissed her wife passionately on the lips. She reached over to Elsa, pulling her hand to feel her bare naked rump. Elsa grabbed tightly, making Anna moan in return.

It was clear that Anna had stripped off her dress after getting here and when Elsa started to feel Anna's heat, it was already fully wet with Anna's juices. The princess had been touching herself quite a bit over the last few minutes.

"You've been masturbating, I see," Elsa replied, pinning Anna up against the wall, melting her own dress and kissing her neck. She traced her cold lips along Anna's shoulder blade, kissing up her neck and over to her lips, greedily sucking her tongue.

"You... didn't give me much choice," Anna moaned through their kiss, sliding her tongue in and out of Elsa's mouth. "I... Fucking want you, Elsa. I want to fuck you, hard."

"Then you may fuck your queen, my little sister," Elsa replied, before Anna, with her great strength, then pushed Elsa onto a nearby bed. Elsa gasped with delight, as Anna pinned her down on the bed, glaring down at her sweet pussy. She grinned, taking the wet sex into her mouth and licking it deeply and sensually.

Biting her lip, Elsa's whole body swelled with heat. She moaned, looking down at Anna, whose fingers and tongue were already six feet deep into Elsa's body. Her tongue pressed on Elsa's sides and occasionally, Anna would blow her hot breath into the queen.

"Mmmmm," Elsa sighed, as Anna ate her out. She wrapped her legs around Anna, pulling her wife closer and closer, encouraging her to devour every last sweet centre of her delicious, beautiful folds. She cried, tears streamed down her cheeks as the woman she loved pleasured her.

Her whole body giving in to sheer naked lust, Anna deflowered her sister, her tongue and fingers stroking Elsa's petals with firmness and pleasure. She wanted Elsa to pay for embarrassing her so greatly, but in a way, Anna had wanted this. She wanted Elsa, needed her gorgeous body and now it was all hers.

Then, Elsa's body started to quiver as the blonde bit her lip. She looked down at Anna, growing needy for the orgasm. Anna realised this as well, sliding her tongue deeper and deeper into the queen's gorgeously shaped hole.

With an almighty cry, Elsa's orgasm then triggered, her juices flowing like a river into Anna's mouth. As she panted, her body drained of strength, she wanted to pleasure Anna again, to make her feel just like this for the rest of the night.

Once her strength had returned, Elsa purred, getting up and looking at Anna. There was pure sexual attraction between them, a distinct primal instinct of the two sisters craving the other in a deep, passionate manner. Anna went first, kissing Elsa's lips deeply.

Elsa kissed back, feverishly and sensually. She moaned as well, cupping Anna's chin with one of her hands while a second hand travelled downwards. She then rubbed the soft nub of Anna's clit, enticing the beautiful princess to do the same to her.

Anna caught on, sliding her fingers down towards Elsa's beautiful pussy. Then they pulled the other close, pressing their pussies together. She bit her lip and squeaked like a puppy, making a small cooing sound before kissing Elsa again and pulling her close.

The two of them began to make out, their bodies rubbing and sliding their shared wetness together. They moaned, feeling the other's breath on their faces. Anna gasped, pulling out of the kiss as she and Elsa pressed together, whimpering.

"Oh you're really close now, aren't you dearest," Elsa cooed, grinning in delight as she ground against her sister. "You've been fucking yourself so much, you're going to orgasm any second."

"P-Please," Anna begged. "Make me feel that good again... I want your ice inside me, Elsie! Please!"

As her sister requested, Elsa made a sliver of frost appear on Anna's stomach, before melting it and sending a flurry of cold ice water down to both of their pussies. Anna and Elsa shared a passionate moan, before they both then orgasmed a dozen times in the others embrace.

Every time her pussy pulsed as juice flowed from it, Anna moaned, thinking of all the wonderful times she and Elsa made love. The first time when Anna went to her ice palace, their first Christmas, Anna's birthday, their beautiful wedding night and now this... this beautiful precious moment.

She panted, looking at Elsa, sighing as she gave her sister all the kisses she could possibly give, smiling cutely as she caressed Elsa's cheeks.

The two parted, before Elsa smiled, booping Anna's nose with her own. She sighed, holding Anna as they fell onto the bed together, kissing sweetly.

"So... you gonna try seducing me like that again?" Elsa asked, winking at Anna.

"If you're gonna melt my panties like that," Anna replied. "Then of course, yes." She then gave Elsa a pure kiss out of love, sliding her tongue into her sister's mouth.

xXx

 

 **Author's note:** This has got to be one of my favourite smutty Elsanna fics that I've ever done :3


End file.
